


Mire valók a barátok

by DahliaVariabilis



Series: Viharvertek [5]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Psychics/Psionics, Fantasizing, Friendship, M/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DahliaVariabilis/pseuds/DahliaVariabilis
Summary: Valaki azonban dörömbölni kezdett a szobája ajtaján. Egy pillanatra vágyat érzett, hogy mellőzze az illetőt, de akár fontos is lehet. A paplan alá dugta a testápolós flakont, és gyorsan megtörölte a kezét a lepedőben.– Megyek! – kiabálta, aztán keserűen nevetni kezdett.Nem, sajnálatos módon, nem megyek.





	Mire valók a barátok

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deastar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deastar/gifts).
  * A translation of [What Friends Are For](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643505) by [Deastar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deastar/pseuds/Deastar). 



> Játszódik valamikor Sid kapitányságának első évében, évekkel a Viharvertek cselekménye előtt. A Viharvertek cselekményének ismerete nélkül értelmezhetetlen a történet.

_– Rohadt kanos vagyok – mondta Flower kinyújtóztatva a tagjait, mielőtt elterült a szállodai ágyon._

_Sid biztos volt benne, hogy fülig pirult – a gyomrát felváltva ostromolta a vágy és a szorongás. Flowerrel eddig soha nem beszélgettek a szexről, nem értette Flower miért épp most hozakodik elő vele, de a képtelen volt elnyomni a Flower széttárt lába keltette reakciókat a testében. Mikor sikerült újra ránéznie, észrevette, hogy Flower tanakodva őt figyelni. Beleborsózott a háta._

_– Lefogadom, hogy leszopnál. Szeretnéd, mi? – kérdezte Flower mintegy mellékesen._

_– Én… – Sid hirtelen igencsak szűknek találta a nadrágját, az arca forróságtól égett. Szinte maga sem hitte el, amikor kinyögte: – Igen. Igen, megtenném. – Nagyon-nagyon szerette volna, de muszáj volt megkérdeznie: – Vero…_

_– Van egy egyezségünk – mondta Flower, mielőtt az ágyéka felé intett. – Akkor? Gyerünk, Sid, nem érek rá egész este!_

_– Máris. Sajnálom – motyogta, aztán felkelt az ágyról, hogy Flower lába közé térdelhessen a padlóra. Flower nem ült fel, hogy lássa, és megérinteni sem próbálta. Miért is tette volna? Sosem vonzódott pasikhoz, csak szeretett volna kielégülni, és Sid éppen elérhető volt._

_Sid Flower cipzárja felé nyúlt…_

És a telefonja csörögni kezdett, félbe szakítva a fantáziálást.

– A kurva életbe – nyögte, és kihúzta a kezét a nadrágjából. Szabad kezével betakarta az arcát, és próbálta eldönteni, hogy vajon felvegye-e a telefont. – Nem – határozta el magát, és visszanyúlt az alsójába, ignorálva a készülék csengését. Ha valóban fontos, majd hagynak üzenetet. Sidnek jó másfél hete nem volt sem lehetősége sem energiája, hogy egy jót maszturbáljon.

_Sid fantáziájában Flower farmerja és az alsója már a földön feküdt, és hosszú, vékony combjai szabadon várták Sid érintését. Sid szerette volna megcsókolni és megsimogatni őket, de Flower türelmetlenül a hajába markolt, így Sid előre hajolt, és végignyalt a farka alsó oldalán…_

Valaki azonban dörömbölni kezdett a szobája ajtaján. Egy pillanatra vágyat érzett, hogy mellőzze az illetőt, de akár fontos is lehet. A paplan alá dugta a testápolós flakont, és gyorsan megtörölte a kezét a lepedőben.

– Megyek! – kiabálta, aztán keserűen nevetni kezdett. _Nem, sajnálatos módon, nem megyek,_ gondolta. Beleugrott a legbővebb szabadidőnadrágjába, és az ajtóhoz indult, remélve, hogy valahogy sikerül elrejtenie a merevedését. Kinyitotta az ajtót, és kilesett a folyosóra.

Flower volt az.

 _Bassza meg,_ gondolta Sid, és elöntötte a rosszullét. _Viselkedj normálisan,_ mondta magának tompán. _Ha tudná, miket gondoltál róla, dühös lenne, de nem tűnik annak. Biztos nem tudja, de ha furcsán viselkedsz, rá fog jönni._ Sid elhallgattatta a dorgáló hangokat a fejében, amiért olyan ostoba volt, hogy fantáziálni kezdett egy erős olvasóról, és kényszerítette magát, hogy Flowerre mosolyogjon.

– Szia, Flower! Mi a helyzet?

– Helló, Sid! – mosolygott vissza Flower. Kissé bolondos volt, de Sid mindig szerette Flower mosolyát. – Bejöhetek? Szeretnék mondani valamit.

Sid kapitányi ösztönei rögtön átvették az irányítást, és élesen bólintott.

– Persze, gyere csak. Bármiről beszélhetsz. – Betessékelte Flowert, remélve, hogy a szobában terjengő szagok nem túlzottan árulkodóak. A korábbi idegesség legalább a merevedési gondjait megoldotta.

Miután Flower leült az ágy szélére, Sid mellé ült, és csendben, szándéka szerint támogatóan várakozott.

– Mondanom kell valamit – ismételte Flower –, de meg kell ígérned, hogy nem fogsz kiakadni, ha megteszem. Tudom, hogy szeretnél majd, de… ne tegyed, rendben?

– Ígérem, nem fogok kiakadni – felelte Sid, most már komolyan aggódva. A várakozás majd megőrjítette. – Mit kell elmondanod?

Flower mélyen Sid szemébe nézett.

– Azt, hogy rendben van, ha rám gondolsz miközben… önkielégítesz.

Sid egész testét forró döbbenet és szégyen árasztotta el, amit azonnal jéghideg ijedelem követett. Képtelen volt megmozdulni, képtelen volt levegőt venni. Ennél szörnyűbb dolog, nem is történhetett volna, a csapatból többé soha senki nem fog bízni benne… és ráadásul, hogy épp Flower legyen az, Flower, aki mindig olyan jó volt hozzá… És most tudja, kiolvassa belőle, látott mindet, amit Sid róla gondolt… Most biztos undorodik tőle… Hogyne undorodna.

– Nem undorodok tőled, Sid – szólt Flower. – Nem megmondtam, hogy rendben van?

De Sid képtelen volt felfogni a szavakat. Szinte önmagába roskadt, vasmarokkal szorított a saját karjára, és kapkodva szedte a levegőt. Mikor Flower megérintette a vállát, vadul megrándult: _Most biztos meg fog ütni…_

– Nem bántalak, Sid – mondta Flower türelmesen. – Gyerünk, megígérted, hogy nem fogsz kiakadni.

Sidnek végre sikerült mély levegőt vennie, és tébolyodottan felnevetett.

– Hogy várhatod, hogy ne akadjak ki? Láttál… mindent, amit… amit rólad gondoltam.

– Igen – folytatta nyugodtan –, és tényleg rendben van. – Amikor ismét megérintette Sid vállát, Sid hagyta neki, de mereven tartotta magát, hogy bármikor félre vetődhessen, ha szükséges. – A pajzsaid nagyon jók, Sid. Normál esetben sosem látok mögéjük, de nehéz fenntartani őket, amikor… egyszerre ilyen sok mindent érzel – fejezte be nagyon tapintatosan, de Sid arca így is vörösen égett.

– Majd javítok rajta, jobb leszek – esküdözött. – Gyakorolni fogok…

– Rendben – simogatta meg Sid hátát megnyugtatóan. – Ez valószínűleg jó ötlet. Sosem tudhatod, mikor keveredik egy igazán erős olvasó a közeledbe. De miattam nem kell, Sid. Csak ezt akartam mondani. Nem zavar. Nem zavar, ha rám gondolsz – mosolygott kedvesen. – Engedélyt kapsz, hogy a szexi testemről ábrándozzál, rendben?

Ekkor egy rettenetesen ostoba remény támadt Sid kiégett agyában – _ez majdnem úgy hangzik, mintha..._ – és hamarosan utat talált a szájához.

– Te szoktál… – kezdte suttogva, és próbálta visszafogni a kalapáló szívét, de Flower túl kedvesen nézett rá, és tudta, hogy ez semmi jót nem jelent. Kétszeresen is megszégyenülve lehajtotta a fejét.

– Kedvellek, Sid – mondta Flower lágyan, továbbra is megnyugtatóan simogatva Sid hátát –, de szexuálisan csak nőkhöz vonzódom. Igazából, csak Veróhoz – javította ki magát, és Sid hallotta a hangján, hogy mosolyog.

– Tudom – felelte Sid, és szívből kívánva, bár kivihetné a csalódottságát a szálloda mögé, hogy jól helyben hagyja. Semmi joga nem volt csalódottságot érezni: nem mintha eddig ne tudta volna, hogy ő az egyetlen… nem mintha eddig ne tudta volna, hogy Flower soha nem fog úgy tekinteni rá.

– Óh, Sid! – sóhajtotta Flower, és a hangjában fájdalom csendült. Sid tudta, hogy egy lépésre van csak a szánakozástól, ha még nincs ott egészen, és Sid legszívesebben kimenekült volna… bárhova…

– Kérlek, ne menj el, Sid! Kérlek, ne! – mondta Flower csendesen.

– Miért? – kérdezte Sid akadozva, de nem bírt Flowerre nézni.

– Mert azt hiszem, még nem hiszel nekem – felelte egyenesen. – Nézz rám, Sid, gyerünk!

Sid tényleg nem akart rá nézni, de sosem tudott neki nemet mondani; épp ez juttatta ebbe a helyzetbe is. Felemelte a fejét, és már előre összerezzenve Flower szemébe nézett.

Flower nem tűnt dühösnek, és sajnálkozónak sem. Épp úgy nézett ki, mint az az ember, akit Sid ismert és szeretett, és aki viszont szerette, bár nem úgy, ahogy Sid ostoba módon vágyott rá. Flower mély hangon azt mondta:

– Ilyen, ha nagyon erős olvasó vagy. Mindig tudod. Szerinted hány ember fantáziájában láttam már magamat? El sem tudod képzelni, milyen kitekert pozíciókban láttam magam mások fejében – tette hozzá mosolyogva, és próbálta Sidet is erre csábítani. Sid azonban nem igazán érezte magát késznek a mosolygáshoz, de így, hogy tudta, nem ő az egyetlen, egy kicsit jobban érezte magát.

– Vero ugyanígy van vele – folytatta Flower. – Úgy hozzászoktunk, hogy mások rólunk fantáziálnak, hogy szinte… teljesen ki tudjuk zárni, mint valami lényegtelen háttérzajt.

– De az enyémet észrevetted – mondta Sid reszelős, mély hangon.

– Igen. Elég… gyakran csinálod, és rád egyébként is oda szoktam figyelni.

– Óh! – Sid nem tudta, mit is érezzen. Egy része örült, de életében először inkább azt kívánta, bár Flower ne figyelt volna rá. Hirtelen eszébe jutott valami, és megkérdezte: – Van más is, aki…

– Tudja? – Flower megrázta a fejét. – Nincs. Vero tudja, de neki sem mondtam; soha senkinek nem mondtam; de ő ki tudja olvasni belőlem. A csapatban senki nem olvas elég erősen rajtam kívül, hogy megtudják, még akkor sem, amikor a pajzsaid kicsit ingatagok.

– Javítani foguk rajtuk – ígérte meg újra. Hihetetlen gondolat volt, hogy Vero tudja. Hisz múlt héten beszélgettek Tanger partiján! Ezek szerint egész végig tudta, hogy Sid a kötéstársáról ábrándozik?

– Már mondtam, Sid – kezdte Flower lágy hangon, mint aki attól tart megijeszti Sidet –, Vero megérti. Ő is hasonlóan van, mint én: sok ember fejében látta már saját magát, vagy éppen kettőnket együtt – tette hozzá savanyúan. – Nem zavarja. Nem olyan nagy ügy, Sid. Egyikünknek sem.

Természetesen Sid sokkal mélyebben érzett Flower iránt, mint a testéről való fizikai fantáziálás, de Flower volt olyan rendes, hogy ezt ne említse. És mégis miért zavarná Verót, hogy egy férfi vonzódik a kötéstársához? Tudja jól, hogy semmi esély rá, hogy Flower viszonozza. Valószínűleg szánja Sidet, amiért úgy fut Flower után, mint egy kiskutya, gondolta keserűen.

– Sid, ne! – mondta Flower feldúltan, mire Sid elpirult. Úgy tűnt a pajzsai semmire valók voltak aznap este, mert Flower mindent kiolvasott belőle. – Úgy szeretném, ha nem lennél ilyen kemény magadhoz – rázta meg Sid vállát óvatosan. – Még a fantáziáidban is – tette hozzá finomabban –, még ott is mindig figyelsz rá, hogy ne csaljam meg. Mintha nem élveznéd, ha közben megbántod őt.

Hát, Vero nyilvánvalóan nagyszerű volt, és nagyon boldoggá tette Flowert. Természetes, hogy Sid nem akarta, hogy Flower megcsalja. _Van egy egyezségünk,_ mondta Flower a gondolataiban, vagy azt, _megengedte._ Sid máshogy el sem tudta képzelni.

Flower ekkor hevesen magához ölelte, és a hajába motyogta:

– Fogalmad sincs róla, hogy ez milyen kedves tőled.

– Jól van – mormogta Sid, pedig nem igazán értette, ez mit jelent. Az azonban biztos, hogy Flower nagyszerű öleléseket adott. Egyszerre volt szörnyű és csuda jó: pedig Sid normális esetben egyáltalán nem szerette, ha megölelték.

Flower végül engedte, hogy Sid félrehúzódhasson egy kicsit, de a vállát nem engedte el. Csak nézett rá hosszasan… és Sid egy idő után kezdte kellemetlenül érezni magát.

– Elmondtad, amit akartál? – kérdezte meg-megremegve.

Flower bólintott.

– Igen, nagyjából. Még egy dolog lenne. Engedélyt kaptál rá, hogy rólam fantáziálj, rendben? – nézett a szemébe komolyan. – Nem kell többé azon aggódnod, hogy felidegesítesz, vagy elárulsz, vagy bármi más, de van egy feltételem.

– Hát persze, hogy nem… – dadogta Sid elpirulva. Arra számított, Flower majd azt mondja, _nem gondolhatsz arra, dugunk,_ de Flower már megint meglepte.

– Mintha egy cseppet is érdekelne, ha azt gondolod. Nem, Sid – mondta csapdába ejtve a pillantását. – Nincs azzal semmi gond, ha arra gondolsz… de csak akkor, ha kedves vagyok hozzád. Nem akarom még egyszer észrevenni ezt a… használlak, meg durva és gonosz vagyok hozzád szarságot. Te nem csak egy basznivaló lyuk vagy. Tudom, hogy nem izgat fel, szerintem egyszerűen csak erre számítasz. Nem zavar, ha arra használsz, hogy jól érezd magad, de az igen, ha arra, hogy bántsd.

Sid gyomra összerándult az újabb bizonyítéktól, milyen mélységében is belelátott Flower; hogy tudott minden apró kis részletet, de Sidnek fogalma sem volt, mégis mire vélje a kérését. Mit tegyen? Ismét elszégyellte magát, ezúttal Flower ítélkezésétől. Flower nem érthette. Ő gyerekkora óta az élete szerelmével volt. Nem érthette milyen az, ha nem vagy más, csak egy kényelmes megoldás. Keserű gyomorral azt köpte:

– Akkor mit kellene tennem? Azt tettetni… hogy szeretsz? Hogy kötéstársak vagyunk?

Flowernek tudnia kell – muszáj, hogy tudja – Sid miért nem bír így tenni. Miért fájt volna sokkal jobban, mint az, hogy használják. De Flower megrázta a fejét, és ismét magához vonta Sidet.

– Nem – mondta magabiztosan. – ha nem szeretnéd, semmiképp. De azt azért elképzelhetnéd, hogy barátok vagyunk, hogy kedvellek. Mert azok vagyunk, barátok. És ha lefeküdnénk egymással, nem lennék szemét veled. Ugyan, Sid, hát így ismersz?

– Nem. – Ezt kénytelen volt elismerni. Flower az egyik legkedvesebb ember volt, akit csak ismert. Halálosan megdöbbent volna, ha Flower valaha is olyan önző és érzéketlen módon bánt volna a szexpartnerével, mint ahogy Sid elképzelte. Igen, lehetséges, hogy Flowernek igaza van. Halkan, maga sem tudva, hogy szeretné-e, ha Flower tudja, azt mondta:

– Igazad van. Ezt… ezt várom. Ez az, amihez hozzászoktam.

– Mindig? – kérdezte Flower gyengéden, egy percre sem engedve el Sidet.

– Nem… nem mindig – vallotta be Sid. Voltak páran a kortársai közül a junior ligában, akik egész rendesek voltak. Így sem volt több számukra kényelmes megoldásnál, de nem éltek vissza vele, nem gúnyolták ki miatta, és még arra is figyeltek, hogy ő is élvezze. Flowerről minden további nélkül el tudta képzelni, hogy figyelmes lenne.

– Jól van – bólintott Flower. – Akkor így legyen, rendben?

– Jó – motyogta Sid.

– Megígéred? – erősködött Flower. 

_Úgyis tudni fogja, ha nem így teszek,_ gondolta Sid kellemetlenül, ezért megfontolta a kérést. Határozottan volt valami vonzó a gondolatban, hogy legalább a fantáziáiban kedvesek és odafigyelőek legyenek hozzá az emberek. Sosem fantáziált volna arról, hogy valaki pofon vágja, miért gondolt akkor arra, hogy a partnerei durvák vele, és nem érdekli őket, hogy elélvez-e? Flowernek igaza volt – nem izgatta fel. Megszokta… és így sokkal realisztikusabbnak tűnt, talán ezért. De ez csak egy szexuális fantázia, gondolta Sid, nem kell, hogy valósághű legyen. És Flowerről ez nem is volt hihető. Flower kedves volt. Elsősorban épp a kedvessége volt az egyik ok, amiért Sid szívesen ábrándozott róla.

– Oké – mondta Sid halkan. – Megígérem.

– Szuper – mondta Flower, és még egyszer magához rántotta Sidet egy teljesen felesleges két karos ölelésre. – Ez minden, amiért jöttem. – Lassan elengedte, és felkászálódott az ágyról. – Most megyek, te meg… folytathatod, ahol abbahagytad, mielőtt megzavartalak – mondta, és Sid legnagyobb rémületére rá kacsintott.

– Óh, istenem! – temette a kezébe az arcát Sid szégyenkezve. Már csak ezért is érdemes lesz a pajzsain dolgoznia: bármennyire is nem zavarta Flowert a tudat, hogy Sid őt használja az önkielégítéshez, Sid nem volt benne biztos, hogy valaha még feláll neki, ha tudja, hogy Flower figyelni.

Leengedte a kezét, és látta, hogy Flower a szemét forgatja.

– A következő órában Veróval fogok telefonálni, és sokkal érdekesebb dolgokkal leszek elfoglalva, mint te, rendben?

– Köszi, Flower! – motyogta fülig pirulva. Igen, ez valamennyit segített.

Miközben Flower az ajtó felé tartott, Sid rájött, hogy a többit meg sem köszönte neki: hogy rászánta magát erre a beszélgetésre Siddel, bármilyen zavarba ejtő is volt; hogy nem zavarja, hogy Sid rendszeresen róla fantáziál; és végül azt, hogy ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy Sid, ha csak a saját fejében is, de megérdemli, hogy jól bánjanak vele. Ez igazán sokat jelentett számára.

– Köszönöm, Flower! – suttogta olyan halkan, hogy abban sem volt biztos, Flower meghallotta-e.

Flower azonban megállt, és mosolyogva azt mondta:

– Hát nem erre valók a barátok? – Aztán már kinn is volt az ajtón. 

Eltelt egy kis idő, mire sikerült eléggé megnyugodnia, hogy kedve legyen ismét magához nyúlni, de fiatal volt, és a farka türelmetlenül követelőzött. Miután meztelenül feküdt, kiterülve az ágyon, egyik kezével a belső combját simogatva, behunyta a szemét.

_– Izgulsz a holnapi meccs miatt? – kérdezte Flower aggodalomtól mély hangon._

_– Egy kicsit – vallotta be. – Akárhányszor Ovecskin ellen játszunk, a média úgy felfújja a dolgot… ettől mindig jobban idegeskedek._

_– Szívás – bökte meg a vállával Sid vállát, olyan közel ültek egymáshoz. – Szeretnéd elterelni egy kicsit a figyelmedet. Jobban tudnál aludni. – Csábítóan mosolygott rá, amitől Sid elpirult._

_– Igen – nyögte ki végül. – Jó lenne. Neked is lenne kedved hozzá? Ha Vero megengedi?_

_– Megengedi – nyugtatta meg Flower. – És persze, hogy van kedvem. Tudod, mennyire szeretem a szádat – suttogta halkan, miközben a hüvelykujjával Sid alsó ajkát simogatva._

_Sid gerince mentén mintha lángok csaptak volna fel, a légzése kapkodóvá vált. Flower tekintete és hangja a_ Sid _iránti vágyakozásról mesélt. Őt kívánta, nem akárki mást, és Sid meglepődött, hogy ez mennyivel izgatóbb. – Ha szeretnéd, a tiéd – mondta reszelősen, és a tenyerét végighúzta Flower combjának belső felén. Te jóságos isten, megérinthette! Kibaszottul nagyszerű volt…_

_– Hm, túl jó vagy hozzám – mormolta Flower, és a nadrágon keresztül megmarkolta Sid megkeményedő férfiasságát. – Engedd, hogy én is kényeztesselek, jó?_

_– Jó! – lehelte beleegyezve._

Miután elélvezett, és lihegve feküdt az ágyon az egyik legjobb orgazmusa után, amit valaha megtapasztalt, arra gondolt, hogy a kedvesebb tényleg szexibb. Jó, hogy végre rájött. Még valami, amiért hálás lehet Flowernek, bár talán nem fog megharagudni, ha ezt inkább megtartja magának.


End file.
